Beauty and the Beast
by GingerWrites
Summary: The original Beauty and the Beast story told from an omniscient point of view, with a few aspects from Once Upon A Time.


Hey guys! sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, things are pretty busy with school and work.

This story was one that I wrote for my Advanced English class, we had to take a fairy tale and twist it up and make it different.

It's pretty much just fanfiction so I thought that I'd post it up on here :)

**EDIT: NOTE: Before anyone else gets pissed off at me, I will explain that when I uploaded this story on here, I was in a hurry and had forgot to give credit. **  
><strong>Yes there are a few aspects of the Once Upon A Time story in here, but it's mostly just the Beauty and the Beast story with a few different things. <strong>

**I do not own these characters. **

* * *

><p>At the very top tower of the castle, was a room closed off from everything else that went on below it.<p>

But don't be decieved by the look of it, the room held inside is much, much bigger than the outside shell.

A pink room decorated with bright twinkling lights and a single bed, up against the back wall, beside the window was a seat, with pink pillows of every different hue placed perfectly ontop. The walls were bare, no

posters or no mirrors. Right in the middle of the ceiling, hung a gold and crystal chandelier, a gift from her father.

Everywhere you looked there were teddy bears, on shelves up high, some on her bed, on her night side table and on the widow seat already full with pillows.

This wasn't a typical room for a twenty year old, but Belle loved keeping her childhood with her, it reminded her of when things were simple, when girls didn't have to strive so hard to look beautiful, and

there were no broken hearts. Her old stuff kept her grounded.

In the back corner of the room, was a white ancient vanity station, this is where Belle sat every night, just like right now, she would stare at her reflection, and be happy for the person she grew up to be.

She would run a brush through her natural dark brown hair and then pull it up into a ponytail.

She sat there for a while, in a light yellow nightgown and white slippers, she could hear her sisters below, squealing about something, or someone.

She didn't like to use the word hate, but she really didn't like her sisters at all, nobody really did except their father, but he technically had to.

Belle's sisters in contrast to herself were the complete oppisite, Belle was a sweet, kindhearted, but strong woman, and her sisters, they were vain, wicked and selfish.

Suddenly Belle's bedroom door opened and her sisters, sneakily walked in.

"Staring at the mirror like that isn't going to make you beautiful Belle," Beatrice smirked.

"Yeah, I mean we thought that once you grew up things would change...But here you are same as always," Brianna retorted and both girls laughed gleefully.

"Don't you have anything better to do with yourselves?" Belle sighed as she turned to face the twins.

the girls looked at eachother for a second, then back at Belle, 'No," they said their squeaky, annoying voices, in sync.

Belle turned back to the mirror, "That explains so much," she whispered under her breath as she pushed her chair back and stood up, walking over to the window seat, taking a pillow in her arms and sitting down,

Belle gazed out at the city below, it's bright lights illuminating pretty much everything. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of pretty oranges, pinks, blues and purples.

Belle sat here every night to watch the sun set, once she had tried to paint it, but she threw it away quickly, painting was not something she was good at.

"What did you say?" Brianna snapped, her eyes narrowing on her sister as she stepped forward.

"Brianna and Beatrice," The girls father's voice boomed loudly, echoing off of the stone walls, the girls jumped at the sound and Belle smiled.

"You should be in your room sleeping, you won't be sleeping in tomorrow morning, if that's what you think."

Brianna and Beatrice left the room without another word, and Maurice sat beside his daughter, following her eyes out to the setting sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said.

Belle yawned loudly, "Yeah," she smiled.

"Your mother used to do the same thing," Maurice explained, "I see a lot of her in you Belle, you shouldn't listen to your sisters you know?"

Belle laughed lightly, "Thank you, but I don't listen to them, all these years living with them, I've learned to tune them out,"

Belle brought her feet up on the seat and curled into her fathers side, Maurice wraped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as he chuckled to himself.

The two sat there for a while, Belle eventually drifting off to sleep, but her father stayed there, thinking.

Outside the sun had set and a moon had risen in it's place, but the sky had gotten cloudy and fast, it quickly started to rain and the wind picked up soon after that.

Maurice had a bad feeling in his gut and suddenly woke up Belle, telling her to go down to the basement and fast, Maurice got the twins and rushed them to the basement too.

The basement was below the dungeon, and the walls were built out of stone too, but the basment was actually deep in the ground so that when hurricanes like this came, they had a place to go.

There were tons of supplies in the trunk at the back of the room, it held candles, pillows, blankets, food, water and a few swords, which Belle and her sister were taught to use. The basement had a stale smell to it

and there was a sound of water dripping from somewhere off in the distance.

All the guards came down with the family, just in case something go inside the castle, the guards were always alert and could protect them.

"Ew it smells bad down here!" Brianna shouted in disgust, while her thumb and pointer finger held her nostrils closed.

Belle rolled her eyes and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, she didn't care about sitting on t he floor, she didn't want to stand all night, so she lay on top of the blanket and closed her eyes.

"I am _not_ sleeping on this grungy floor," Beatrice whined, Belle sighed and rolled onto her other side, these girls were older than her and they acted as if they were toddlers, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You will if you want to sleep tonight," Maurice sighed, already getting frustrated with the girls tonight.

"King, we checked things out and it appears that a hurricane is on it's way." Marc, a guard that has been with the family since the girls were little explained, this thick french accent was easy to understand now than

it was when they had first hired him.

Beatrice and Brianna rolled out their blankets on the floor and slowly eased onto them. Beatrice lay her head on the pillow for a second and got up quickly, "There is no way I am going to be able to sleep tonight, the

floor is too hard!"

"Is that a spider? _ew_! Marc, kill it! kill it!" Brianna yelled.

Belle sat up in a huff, "Both you you, stop complaining, would you rather be upstairs and get sucked into a hurricane?" she snapped.

"Someone's a crank," Brianna mumbled.

Belle closed her eyes, she was tired of fighting sleep.

The next morning Maurice woke up the girls and they climbed the stairs, the guards in front of them, when they got to the top, they all looked up at the mass of blue above them, the sky, the clouds and sun.

All around them was stone and rumble from there once standing castle.

Maurice looked around in disbelief, he klnew things were bad and that they'd only get worse.

"Guards, go home to your families, we can take this from here," he explained, without looking at his girls in the eye. He knew that they wouldn't like what they had to do, he was thankful that Belle wasn't one to

complain about things, and that she could usually get her sisters to stop too.

"Girls we need to find a place to stay, let's start walking," he said.

"Are you serious?" Brianna laughed.

"_NOW!_" Maurice hissed.

The four of them walked in silence for a long time, it was chilly but nobody dared to say anything about it, given their father's tense mood.

Everywhere around them everyone else's houses where in piles on the ground as well. People were wondering the street just like them, looking for a place to stay, the more wealthier people had carriages

to take them places further away from there. unfortunetly their carriage was also damaged during the storm.

The town looked pretty flat with all the houses being gone and you could pretty much see miles infront of you. Belle was starting to get tired of walking and she stopped to rub her feet, as she was doing so she looked

around, trying to figure out where they were.

up ahead her father and sisters had stopped to wait for her, normally her sisters would be annoyed to wait for Belle but today they took advantage of it and started to rub their own feet.

above them the blue sky had turned dark again without their knowledge, tonight the moon was full and bright and it seemed to light a path for them since most of the lights in the town had been destroyed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Belle asked, pointing to an old farm building up the road, Maurice smiled at his youngest daughter and nodded his head, they all broke into a sprint, brianna and Beatrice falling behind while

Belle and her father ran side by side, the wind blowing her hair behind her like a cape, the cold breeze felt nice on her skin, since they've been walking the the heat all day.

Belle feet hurt, but she was so close, just a few more seconds and they would be at the farm.

She wondered if anyone lived there, maybe they would offer them food. For the first time all day she noticed how hungry she really was, and all that thinking about food had made her stomach growl.

When Belle and Maurice reached the farm ground they immediately stopped running and bent over, their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. This also allowed Brianna and Beatrice to catch up to them.

Maurice looked up at the large red farm house, out back in the stables you could hear there horses making noise, and chickens clucking.

the house was pretty big, all white with a porch, and beside the door was a two seat couch.

Suddenly the front door opened and a border collie dog raced out, the dog did it's business before it even noticed that they were standing there.

The dog sniffed at the air then ran right for them, barking loudly.

Belle stepped forward and knelt down infront of the dog, petting it's head softly, she had always loved animals and they had always loved her back, I guess you could say it was a gift.

"Lucy! c'mere girl!" A woman yelled from behind the screen door.

The dog sat down, facing the house and barked twice, but would not budge.

We could hear the woman sigh inside and the screen door squeaked in protest as she opened it, she stopped in her tracks once she seen us, but she planted a smile on her face and beckoned us to come closer.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Maurice replied and bowed low, Belle and her sisters curtsied. "My name is Maurice, these are my daughters Belle, Beatrice and Brianna, our castle got damaged in the storm and we were wondering if you

could let us stay here for a night or two, just until we find another place to go."

"Of course! you can stay as long as you'd like, come in, come in," she smiled and stepped aside for us.

Belle smiled and thanked her as she passed, but her sisters did not show the same courtesy.

"Gordon!" The woman called once she was inside, she ushered them into the kitchen where she placed bowls of hot soup infront of them.

A tall, muscular man in a red plaid shirt and light wash jeans bounded down the stairs and looked at them funny, "Who are you?" he asked.

"This is Maurice and his daughters, their home got ruined in the storm and I told them that they could stay here," The lady explained.

"I promise you we will do what we can for you to make this even, I'm a great mechanic, and my daughters could clean, cook or even work that store you own." Maurice explained.

The couple looked at him for a second and smiled "Yeah, I guess we could find something for you to do 'round here," He said.

"C'mon girls I'll show you your room," The woman said, and grasped Belle's hand led them upstairs.

"Thank you so much for helping us out," Belle began, "What should we call you by?"

"My name is Margaret, and my husband is Hunter," She smiled, Margaret opened a door and inside the room was one king sized bed, there was a wardrobe on the far left side and a writing desk on the right, the wall

were a plain beige color and the floors were just wooden boards.

Belle knew that Beatrice and Brianna were cringing at the sight of it, and this made her smile to herself, then she realized that she would have to sleep in the bed with her sisters and her smile faded.

Margaret left the girls along to settle in and Brianna closed the door behind her, as she and Beatrice exchanged disgusted looks.

"This place is so dirty and gross!" Brianna complained.

"I know, and look at these clothes, so not cute," Beatrice added.

"I can't believe we have to share a bed with _Belle_," Brianna whined, saying her sisters name like she was some sort of disease.

Belle sighed, "Both of you need to stop complaining!" She snapped, "Atleast these people are nice enough to let us stay here, do you want to walk all night?" Belle waited a second, "Didn't think so."

Belle's sisters stayed quiet for the rest of the night and they all managed to squeeze into that one bed, and the girls fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Belle woke up first and pulled on both fancy handels on the cherrywood wardrobe, the door squeaked, making Belle quickly look over her shoulder to make sure it didn't wake Brianna or Beatrice,

thankfully it didn't.

Belle pulled on a blue dress with thick straps, it had white short puffy sleeves and the neck line seemed to plunge behind the blue dress.

The top part was like a corset in the back and laced up with a silk blue ribbon, and the bottom stopped just below her knees, and only flared out a little.

She liked the dress, she felt like herself in it, it was nice not to be in a tight princess dress for once, she could barely breathe in those.

She brushed her hair and half pinned it up, letting the rest of her loose curly hair fall past her shoulders.

Margaret was waiting for her in the kitchen, she gave her some toast and a glass of juice and then led Belle out to the store that she would be working at.

Margaret showed her how to use everything, and told her that if there was ever a problem that there was a phone on the wall that she could call the house from. The number for the house, was stuck on the wall beside

the phone just for her.

Once Margaret left Belle sat on the stool behind the front desk and waited, she knew things would be especially slow today, so she was prepared, she had found a book in her room and decided to read it.

She opened the book and started to read the first page, she was impressed with the authors technique and she really liked the voice of the main character so far.

Belle felt like she could relate to the character, and that made her connection with the book even stronger.

Chapter one ended in such a clifhanger and left her addicted to the book, she wanted more and more and she so desperatly wanted to fubd out what happened in the end.

The bell on the store door chimed as a tall guy walked in, Belle sat up taller and smiled at him, "Hello."

The guy just looked at her and blinked, "Hello," He smiled back, wider, "I'm Gaston,Margaret and Hunter's son," he explained as we walkd closer to the edge of the desk.

"Oh, I'm Belle, your parents are let my family and I stay here for a little while."

"I know," He smiled again, reaching out his hand to grab the book off of he table, he flipped it around to read the title and smirked.

"Shoulda known,' He said shaking his head, "Another girl just deadset on finding the right guy and falling in love, blah blah blah, that's so boring! it's the same thing in every book, why people bother reading them all

when they know what's going to happen, it beats me."

Belle snatched the book out of his hands and held it against her chest.

"Sometimes it's not always about the ending, it's how they get there, what obstacles they over come and who get's in their way. It's facinating and it's partly realistic."

"Whatever," Gaston sighs and Belle just stares at him, she coud understand how someone could be so cold and rude, she had made up her mind that she didn't like him, and that was that.

"So why is a beautiful girl like you working in this dirty store?" He smirked and for some reason Belle had a hard time taking that as a compliment, yes he was calling her beautiful but for all the wrong reasons, he

was a flirt, and egotistical, Brianna or Beatrice are people that he would be more interested in.

"I want to, I makes me feel like an ordinary person," She explains.

"Ordinary is boring, your a princess, you have people to do everything for you, so why would you want to do this?" Gaston had the same look on his face that her sisters did when they were in the basement during

the storm.

"I've been living that way all my life, I want to do something on my own too, but you wouldn't understand that."

"Gaston!" Margaret yelled, stopping him from whatever rude and immatute thing he was going to say next.

Belle was thankful that Margaret had called him, she really didn't want to talk to someone like that.

Once Gaston was gone Belle went back to her book and got lost in the page and pages of text, it was like a movie was playing in her head and she was dreaming it but she was still reading the words.

Belle liked the feelings of getting lost in a good book, and being at the castle didn't allow much time to do that, but now, she had all the time in the world to read, and she liked being somewhat normal better than her

old life.

The bell on the door rang again and Belle sighed, "Go away," thinking that it was Gaston, back to harrass her again.

But the laugh that sounded was surely not Gaston's and Belle's head snapped up quickly, her cheeks turning bright red.

Standing in front of her was a tall lean man, wearing black pants and a black button up shirt with a black vest over top.

"I am so sorry!" Belle said, "I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I'm glad I am not the person fueling your anger," He said, Belle was instantly taken back by his rich scottish accent. The man was odd, his hair was a mass of waves that ended just at his shouldars and when

he smiled the smile lines in his face deepened.

"So tell me, what has this person done, to deserve such animosity from you?" He said.

"ugh, where should I begin? He's rude, arrogant, egotistical and selfish!" Belle explained.

"Ah, so in other words, he tried to get you to fall for him right away?" He said, as he walked around to the back of the desk to face Belle.

"I guess you could say that, yes." She smiled, apart from his looks, this guy was actually pretty nice, and Belle liked that about him.

"Was there something specific you are here for?" Belle asked, she looked into his rather unusual eyes, the irises being a reptile green color and being so big that there's hardly any white showing.

But Belle wasn't one to judge, she thought it was a unique trait and actually like his eyes.

"Actually yes, I'm here to see Hunter, is he in?"

"Yes, let me just call him down here," Belle explained as she walked over to the phone and punched in the number that she had memorized already. She explained to Hunter that someone was here to see him and

he hung up with out an answer and was at the store in a few quick seconds.

The strange man said good-bye to Belle and walked outside with Hunter.

While Belle is watching the two men outside, she realizes that the Hunter seemed to be a coward when he was with the strange man, as if the man had more power than he did, Belle realized that Hunter felt

threatened by the stranger, but she couldn't understand why, he was pretty nice to her.

"Hello my love," Gaston chimed as he walked through the door, Belle stood up and dusted off her dress.

"My name is Belle," she snapped and quickly wrote down something on a notepad, the writing was just scribbles but she hoped that if she looked busy then Gaston would atleast have a little bit of gentleman

somewhere deep down and stop bugging her.

"I like you Belle, your beautiful and you play hard to get, I like that about you,"

"_That`s_ what you like about me? wow you really know so much about me don't you?" She said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Belle," Gaston said softly stepping behind the desk to take her hand against her will. He looked directly into her eyes, and smirked, "Belle, do me the honour and marry me,"

"No," Belle said, without hesitation, "I won't marry you because you are so full of yourself, I don't like that, and I know that when you are looking into my eyes, your actually just checking out your reflection in them."

"Belle, that's not true!" Gaston pleaded.

"Yes it is, I've been her a day, and you've already asked me to marry you, sorry but if I'm going to get married it's going to be with someone I've actually gotten the chance to know."

Gaston left in a huff after that, but Belle wasn't bothered by it, she picked up her book again and continued to read.

"Belle," Hunter's voice boomed, taking her instantly back to reality, "ring him in for me please,"

Belle nodded slowly and watched him leave, she then smiled at the man as he handed her a paper with all the infromation that she needed.

"Belle," the stranger said, almost to himself.

"Yes?" she said.

"That's french right? for Beauty?" He smirked and shoved his hands down into the pocket of his pants.

"Yes, yes it is," She responded, and quickly went back to work.

"Your father is King Maurice is he not?" The stranger asked.

"How'd you know?" Belle said, she was surprised that he would know something like that, nobody in this part of town really knew who they were.

"I know a lot about everyone around here. But I thought you were royalty, why are you here?"

"A storm knocked down our castle, and these peolpe were kind enough to take us in, and I appriciate their help, but I could do without their annoying son, who just asked for my hand after a couple hours of meeting

me, and I could also do without sleeping in the same bed as my two selfish sisters. But beggers can't be choosers," Belle shrugged.

"Maybe they can," He said, as she handed him back everything.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he started to walk away.

'Good-bye Belle," he smiled.

Belle sighed, she wondered what the tranger had meant by what he said. She tried to push the thought out of her mind and picked up her book again, when she opened it a card fell out.

Belle bent down to retrieve it and flipped it over.

In calligraphy writing in black ink was "Meet me tonight by the barn around 8, Beggers _can_ be choosers."

Belle was confused, how did his get the letter into her book when he wasn't anywhere near it.

But Belle knew as soon as she read the letter that should would go to meet him, for some reason she trusted him and she hoped that he wouldn't take advantage of that.

Margaret came over to the store to tell Belle that her stift was over, and the two of them walked back to the house, Belle had placed the note in her book again so that nobody would find out about it.

The closer that eight o'clock came the more nervous she became, she started to question why she was even considering going to meet this strange guy.

Belle sat in her room and brushed her hair in the mirror until she seen that her sisters were asleep. Things were quiet downstairs so she assumed that everyone else was asleep too. Belle threw a black cloak over her

shouldars and pulled the hood up over her head.

Belle crept out of the bedroom and stood at the door listening for anything that would give someone away, but still everything was quiet so she moved further on her tip toes this time. The house was pretty dark so she

had to be careful not to run into anything, but finally she made it outside.

Belle was smart enough to know that even though she was outside, somone could still easily look out the window, so she stuck close to the shadows, but now she was paranoid and she was constantly looking over

her shouldar to see if someone was following her.

The wind was strong tonight, and it blew the cloak all around her, flapping around noisily.

finally she reached the barn and could see the stranger on the other side of it, she walked up to him and moved the hood back down.

"You showed up!" He said gleefully "Now, I can help you and your family get their money back," he explained.

Belle's eyes almost popped out of her head, "are you serious?"

"Yes, but all magic comes at a price deary." He said, Belle couldn't get over how easy it was for him to talk in an accent, the scottish tongue just rolled right out, and she liked the sound of it, the way he pronounced

certain things.

"What's your price?" She asked, "We don't have any money."

"Oh, I don't ask for money, I ask for more of something that works out in my favour," He laughed quietly.

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked.

Belle lay in her bed with her sister, and she stared straight up at the ceiling, what the stranger wanted, well she wasn't sure if she could do that or not.

She had told him to come back tomorrow and that she would have made up her mind.

Belle closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a dream that she would not remember by the time she awoke.

Belle's sister's woke up before her this time and they were not so careful with being loud as she was the morning before. Belle woke up and groaned, she remembered everything from last night, and she knew what

she was going to do.

Belle got dressed quickly and then went to work at the shop, she didn't know when the stranger would arrive but she was getting anxious.

she decided to read that book while she was waiting, a couple of customers came here and there but it didn't seem to pass the time quicker.

she was starting to think that he wouldn't show and that he just did that to get her hopes up for something that wouldn't happen.

but suddenly he was there, and she knew without looking up that it was him.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up with something," He exlained then clasped his hands together, "So, did we make up our mind?"

"Yes, I take that deal, now let's see what my family thinks," Belle said. Belle called her father and two sister down to the store and they all stood infront of Belle and her new ally.

"Dad this is someone who can help us," Belle began, "He tells me that he can get our wealth back!"

"But...how?" Maurice asked perplexed.

"That's for me to know! All you need to know is that I'll will promise to give you everything back...at a price."

"I knew there was a catch!" Maurice sighed.

"There's always a catch _King_," The stranger laughed.

"What is the price?" Brianna asked, as she gave the strange man a once over, obviously judging him on everything about his appearance.

"My price," He began, "Is Belle," He smiled.

"No, get out, you are not getting my daughter!" Maurice yelled and the stranger seemed unphased about it.

"I say let her go," Beatrice laughed.

"Nobody asked you," Maurice snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think that the deal was still up for discussion? I'm afraid Belle has already made her choice," The stranger explained and Maurice turned to face his daughter, "Why would you do that Belle?"

"Because I want things back the way they were for you, I know your not happy here." Belle walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him, the whole time he just kept whispering, "Don't go Belle, don't

leave me."

But Belle eventually stepped away from her father and and the stranger led her outside where he snapped his fingers and hey appeared in another castle.

The ceiling was very high and the walls were actually book shelves, there were no windows,the only lights were by the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the candles that were lit everywhere.

On the left side there was a spiraling staircase with a golden banister, and on the right side was the exact same staircase just facing the oppisite way.

Everything in this place was beautiful, even the long wooden table in the middle of the floor was very elegant and sleek.

"What would you like me to do Mr?" Belle asked, and the stranger handed her a duster. She sighed knowing that she's stuck here forever, being his maid.

Belle started to clean and the stranger sat behind the spinning wheel that was in the corner of the room, for hours while she cleaned his home, he spun straw into gold, over and over again until there wasn't anymore

straw left.

Belle sat beside him and looked at his work.

"So since I'm going to be living here forever, shouldn't I atleast get to know you?" She asked.

"Trust me," He answered, "You don't want to know me."

The stranger got up and started walking up the stairs calling out, "You sould get some sleep I'll need more straw in the morning deary."

Belle sighed, and climbed the stairs to where he said was her room, she closed the door behind her and locked it, she still wasn't all that comfortable living with someone she hardly knew.

Belle got under the covers and she fell asleep quickly, that past couple days since the storm had taken a toll on her greatly.

The next day Belle found a blue clock in her room and she put it on before going into town for straw, she wondered why the stranger trusted her so much to come back, and then she realized that if she had left then

he would just take everything away from them again. Belle quickly returned to the strangers place and set the basket of straw down beside the wheel. She desperately wanted to know about him, she decided to try

again.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down so her face was next to his,

"Will you please tell me something about yourself?"

He sighed and stopped spinning to look at her, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you have a family?" she asked, and he tensed up a bit, "Okay so you have a family, let's start there."

"I _used_ to have a family," he explained but he was looking straight ahead now, like he was in a place that wasn't here. "I had a wife, Mary and a son Garret."

"What, happened?" Belle wondered.

"The Ogre Wars, Garret was drafted into the army once too many people died, he died in battle and my wife died trying to get him out of the army, she put up a fight and they killed her." He blinked a couple times and

then looked away, he was back to reality now.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry," She said.

He didn't even know how to respond to that, he got up and walked over to one of the bookshelves on the right wall and pulled out a book and started to read it.

Belle knew she had hit a nerve and she wanted to give him some space, she went up to her room and left the door open. She sat at her desk and wrote a letter to her father, telling him that things with her are fine and

that she hopes that things with him are getting better. She asks about how they are rebuilding the castle and if it's going to be the same or different, she tels him not to worry about her because she's fine and always

will be, she tells him that he can visit whenever.

"Belle!" The stranger yelled, and Belle rushed downstairs quickly, she rolls her eyes when she sees Gaston standing in the the middle of the room, his sword drawn towards the man, he had his hands up in defense

and a smirk planted coyly on his face.

The strange man move his hand to the right and sent Gaston flying into the wall, the man walked closer to him,and spoke low.

"Show some manners _Gaston_, this is my place, you can't just come in pointing swords!" He snaps.

"Let me go you _beast!_" Gaston cried and so he did, Gaston fell to the floor and scrambled to him feet, walking towards Belle.

"Belle I've come to rescue you, come back with me and be my wife!" He said.

"Okay, even if I was a prisoner, which I am not, I would rather stay here than leave with you."

The man laughed and Gaston shot an angry glace towards him, and then the stranger to a step towards Gaston,

"I think it's time for you to leave," He makes a shoo motion with his hand and Gaston is pushed outside the door, and the door close, locking him outside.

Belle ran to his side, er hands reaching for his face, "Thank you!" she laughed, and looked into his eyes, the stranger stared back, but Belle didn't feel like he was a stranger anymore, she had grown fond of him, even

though he had never told her his name.

Belle leaned in for a kiss and he quickly moved out of her grasp, "What are you doing?" He hissed as he stared wildly at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought..." She stammered.

"Well you thought wrong!" He yelled.

Belle narrowed her eyes at him and stepped closer, challenging him, "I know what your problem is," she said, " Your so disgusted with how you look that you think nobody can love you, and the one person who does,

you push her away,"

"No, you've got it all wrong," He laughed, "All this power I have, It means more to me than you."

Belle took a few paces back, she didn't know what he was talking about but it still hurt no matter what.

"You're a coward!" She spat and turned on her heel, running up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door shut, the force shaking everything in the castle.

Downstairs she could hear the chandelier jingling still.

Belle paced her room, she was furious.

Downstairs he sat at the top of the table, tapping his long fingernails against the wood. He was so angry he was twitching.

"Well, well, wasn't that cute, Princess Belle has fallen in love with the Beast," Kendra laughed wickedly.

"Oh shut up," He snapped, his scottish accent more clear now, "You're the one who made me look like this, too bad you never knew the power it woud bring me, how does it feel to be fighting over power _witch_,"

"Actually pretty damn good, I mean princess Belle has fallen for you, and you her, all you have to do is make a choice, you know if you choose her your power will be gone as soon as you kiss her."

"What if I don't choose her?" He challenged.

"Well then you've made the biggest mistake of your life." She laughs, "I can't wait to see how all of this plays out."

"You're just jealous," He laughed, "That's your problem,"

"What did you just say?" Kendra hissed, and stepped closer, He stood up and looked down at her, "You heard me," he snapped.

The witch snapped her fingers and mumbled some words in another language, and soon he was on the floor, comvulsing in a fit of coughs, "What have you done?" He said, his voice scratchy.

"No," Kendra said, "This was all you, have fun." She smiled, and she was gone in a flash.

He soon collapsed on the ground, unconsious, already beads of sweat appearing on his face. The witch had stricken him ill and it was moving quickly.

The next morning Belle awoke still angry, there were balls of notebook paper all around her, she must have been writing all her feelings out when she passed out. She slowly walked down stairs, wondering where the

stranger was, she didn't see him at the wheel, which is where he always was every morning.

Belle knew something was wrong so she grabbed a sword and walked around the castle trying to find him.

Belle looked around and then her eyes caught something scrunched up on the floor, she ran over and immediately tried to wake him up, which worked until she got him to stand, and then he passed out again.

Belle struggled to get him up the stairs, and a couple of times she almost lost her balance and fell backwards.

she imagined, falling down backwards breaking a few bones along the way, the sound of them cracking loud in her ears, she cringed and held her balance stronger as she continued to climb the last few stairs.

She dragged him across the floor and pushed his bedroom door open and layed him on his bed.

Belle paced the floor, trying to think about what happened and how she could fix it, she was almost pulling her hair out, she was closse to losing it. She sat beside him and stared at his face. She grabbed his wrist

and could still feel a slight pulse. That was a good sign, he was still alive, but she still didn't know what to do, and its was almost the afternoon.

Suddenly a woman in a black dress appeared in the room, her blonde hair going past her stomach.

"You must be Belle," she said, a smirk on her face, "You look really scared darling."

"Who are you? and yes I am." Belle asked, she got off the bed and looked at the woman skeptically.

"I'm Kendra, and I know how you can cure him," she smiled.

"You do? How?" Belle said, she was desperate now, and Kendra just laughed, Belle was starting to think that this person wasn't going to help her at all, that she was just there to watch everything crash and burn.

"A true loves first kiss will break _any_ curse," Kendra explained slowly.

"How do you know he was cursed?" Belle asked.

"Because I'm the one who cursed him," she laughed at Belle like she was stupid.

"So why should I believe you that a kiss will break the curse? for all I know it could make it worse."

"Well you could think that and do nothing and let him die, or you can listen to me and take a chance at him actually surviving, make up your mind dear, he doesn't have all the time in the world."

"He told me that his power meant more to him than me, who am I to make this choice for him?"

"Okay, we both know you want to save him, so be selfish for once and save him." Kendra hissed as she paced the room impatiently.

Belle sat beside him again and sighed, she didn't know what to do. But then again he saved her family, it was up to her to save him to, she owed him that.

Belle leaned down and kissed him quickly, Kendra had stopped pacing and smiled wide at the fate unfolding for herself.

The man's eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at Belle, and she smiled back down at him, she was laughing because she was so worried and she had one more question for him, "What's your name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," he answered.

* * *

><p>So yeah, this is just a one shot :) I hope you liked it, I know that it took me until 1 am last night to write it, so I've worked pretty hard on it.<p>

Reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
